Back To Black
by jfyeah
Summary: After the tragical lose at Nationals, Glee Club decided to travel all together. Destination: Los Angeles, California.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"C'mon, Q! We gotta go!" Santana yelled from the street. Her luggage was already in the car and Brittany was putting hers, but Quinn still hasn't all packed, so they were late "If we miss this plane, you'll pay me the next flight!"

She yelled once more, getting in the car, on the driver's seat, mumbling about how Quinn always had to pack all her make-ups and it was desnecessary. But, soon, Quinn showed up, put her luggage in the car and entered, being followed by Brittany. "Calm down, 'Tana! I'm pretty sure Kurt hasn't got there yet, with so many things to pack..."

They arrived the airport in a rush, ran with their baggages to the meeting point, but Quinn was right. Kurt, Blaine and Finn didn't arrive yet. When they showed up, most of the group was already with the check-in made. Rachel was desperate by the thought that maybe they wouldn't be ready in time and she would have to travel without Finn, but the rest of the group was relatively calm: Mercedes and Sam were in their corner, talking in a low tone and giggling every 5 seconds, Tina was with Mike, Puck and Artie were looking magazines at the store, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were gossiping about the guys in California, Kurt and Blaine were talking in the line and Finn, poor Finn, was getting stressed because of Rachel's stress. Lauren couldn't go because of the wrestling competition.

Once they were all ready, they entered in the airplane and soon they were flighting. The road was long, so the most of them slept during the flight. But when they all got there, they were unstoppable. The girls ran to dress their bikinis, while the boys stood doing the check-in. They were sepparated in boys/girls group: in first room was Quinn, Brittany and Santana. In the second, Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie. In the third was Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. In the last one was Kurt and Blaine.

"BritBrit, let's enter in the pool!" yelled Santana, grabbing Brittany's hand, who grabbed Quinn's hand, who grabbed Mercedes hand, who grabbed Rachel's hand , who grabbed Kurt's hand, who finally pull Blaine. Tina was "busy" with Mike, far away in the beach.

"Ok, I know that two of us have girlfriends, Sam and Finn, but let's talk about the girls!" said Puck rubbing his hand together "I have to say that from looking, I would never say that Quinn had a baby".

The three of the boys agreed, then Sam's added "Shame on me that didn't even get in the -underwear- phase. When we were dating, I was dying to see her naked".

"But right after her, you went into Santana's pants, my friend..." commented Artie, looking jealous.

"But you were with Brittany for a long time, and none of us here already reached that point" replyed Sam.

"Defending my girlfriend I have to say that Rachel has a nice body..."

"If you don't care about boobs" said Puck "But let's not defend the girlfriends! Did you hear too Sam?"

Sam nodded and said "I love my girlfriend, because of her personality. And she's beautiful!"

"I just said you can't defend your girlfriend!" Said Puck, hitting Sam's neck with a plastic bottle "I think the hottest of all is Santana"

Artie agreed, adding "She has a really sculpted body..."

"It's a shame that she has such a terrible personality" said Finn, shrugging.

"Oh, no. She's a bitch sometimes, but when we were alone, she was funny and kind." commented Sam.

"And you were dying to get laid" said Puck, laughing "Yep, but let's be fair, she is a good person, she just have some issues to work".

They kept talking about how Tina's beauty was exotic and what was their likes and dislikes in each girl.

"I like Tina's smile, it's nice, but I don't like her clothes" said Sam.

"I don't like her hair, they're too straight. I like Mercedes' hair " added Puck.

"I don't like Mercedes' clothes either" said Artie "But neither Rachel's..."

"In matter of clothes, Santana is the one who dresses better. And by better, I mean, provokative" concluded Puck, making the others laugh "Damn it, I miss that girl"

"Watch out, Lauren would kill you!" said Artie laughing.

"Just one a little joke..." He sighed. Then, suddenly, Puck got up of the chair "I know how I am going to do this! This night, we are going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

"Oh, my, Puck, how old are you?" asked Finn "Besides, Rachel wouldn't let me."

"So, Finessa, you do want a flashback too, hm?" mocked Puck.

"No, I don't. I'm ok with Rachel"

"But there's gotta be all of us to play. Or it won't be funny as it could be" said Artie.

"But there are the couples..." Sam said, looking down.

"Oh, man, it's just a game. It won't hurt anybody... And we'll have girls making out. As soon as they got drunk, Santana, Britanny and Quinn will start to make out" commented Puck, and the other three looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious that you didn't think that this could happen? Santana told me once what happens when they do sleepovers..."

"I'm in!" said Artie.

"Me too" that was Sam.

"Yep... I guess it won't hurt anybody, right?" agreed Finn, finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

At night, everybody was ready to the party. They all agreed it would be in the boys' room, since it was the bigger one. Puck got the alcohol, Artie got the food, Sam, the music, all planned for the big "Seven Minutes", but the rest didn't know yet. At some time, when they all were a little high, Puck proposed Spin the Bottle. Kurt and Blaine were out, since the last time didn't provide good memories to Kurt, but, surprisely, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina - the compromited girl agreed, without dramas.

The first round got Tina and Mike.

"That's cheating!" complained Artie and that made everybody change places each round.

The second round was Rachel and Sam, but they just kissed lightly. Then, the bottle got Brittany and Santana. The boys suspended their breathing, what made Santana smirk, so she leaned over Brittany to kiss her friend. Brittany's grabbed Santana's shoulders and kissed her back. Santana slyghtly opened her eyes and stared at Finn and Puck, who were in her camp of vision, and then she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and started to kiss her neck.

"Hey! I-I think it's time to another round..." said Rachel staring at Finn's reaction. Then there was Brittany and Puck, who tried to deepens the kiss, being stoped by her, Finn and Quinn, which was pretty odd, Mercedes and Artie and, finally Finn and... Santana.

He looked terrified at Rachel, but, deep inside him, he wanted that kiss. Santana was hot, he couldn't waste that chance. Puck was dying of laughter, making Santana smirk again. Finn leaned over Santana, to try to give only a quick kiss, but she grabbed his face, pressing their lips together. At first, he tried to push her away, but when she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with a lock of his hair, he saw himself putting his hands on her waist and squeezing it. After a couple of awkward and infinite seconds, Mercedes tossed, asking to spin. They kept playing for until the middle of night, when Rachel said she was tired and wanted to sleep. Sadly for her, Finn didn't follow her, only Tina, Blaine and Kurt did, saying they were tired too. Right after that, Artie suggested the Seven Minutes in Heaven.

By this time, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany were drunk. The rest were only remotely happy, but Finn was pretending do be a little drunk than he actually was. He didn't know why, but he found that way was better. Everyone accepted to keep spinning the bottle to decide who was going with whom and the first pair was Mercedes and Quinn. Outside, they only heard the laughter. Then it was Brittany and Artie, that was odd too, and Finn was laughing about Sam's drunken face when the bottle stopped right in front of him again. And with Santana once more.

Without saying a word, she stood up and walked to the closet. Finn went right behind of her, listening Puck's whistle when he was closing the door. It was dark, and all he could see was Santana curves in the light coming from under the door.

"So, Frankteen, ready to be more confortable now that your beloved girlfriend isn't here?" he heard Santana's voice and walked back, standing against the wall. Then, suddenly he felt Santana's hands in his chest and her lips against his. This time, he didn't take so long to correspond to the kiss. Finn moved his lips against hers and his hands ran toward her waist. She ran her hands to his abdomen, feeling him contracted it with her touch. She cut the kiss and started to make a track: kissing behind his earlobe, to a little down in his neck, a little more, still in his neck, then she heard him moan. In the next moment, she was leaning against the wall, with Finn kissing her lips furiously, but keeping his hand on her waist.

Santana moved down her own hands, till she reachs Finn's belt, gripping his hips. Finn squeezed her waist hard, then took off he's hands, going back there secons later. Santana cut the kiss and stared at in him in the low light. Slowly, she grabbed his hands and moved them down, to her butt and left them there. She laughed when she felt Finn squeezing it, then returned to kiss him. He groaned and started to kiss her neck, making her moan this time. She started to move up her legs and, with one little jump, she wrapped her legs in Finn's waist and he squeezed her butt desperately. He walked on the closet, finally finding somewhere where he could sat Santana, then, once she was firm, he kissed her neck again, then her collarbone, to finally reach her boobs. Santana groaned, grabbing his face and kissing his lips again, while she ran her hands in his belt and a little under. Finn was desperate, being there, knowing that would finish soon, was killing him, so he whispered in her ear "I want you".

Santana laughed, kissing his neck once more and getting down of the cupboard, right in time when Sam opened the door saying that the time was over. Santana ran her hands through her hair, and then left the closet, smiling at Sam. Finn stood still for a while, then took a deep breathe. "Yep, I remember what she could do in a matter of minutes" commented Sam looking at a disturbed Finn. Finn smirked, leaving the closet.

The next turn was Sam and Brittany, Mercedes and Artie, Quinn and Puck, Finn and Mercedes, then Puck and Santana. That was when he got jealous. When he were in the closet with Santana, he was a little concerned about the noise making, so he was controlling to not moan too loud, like he wanted to. However, nor Puck, neither Santana, was concerned about that. All in the room could hear their moans and, sometimes, strokes. So, when the time was over, Finn practically ran and opened the door, being forced to see Puck grabbing Santana's ass like there was no tomorrow.

After leaving the closet with her, Finn was alert to every move Santana made. They way she talked very closer to Brittany, when she brushed Quinn's hair, the way she rolled her eyes to Sam and Mercedes, whenever she got up to grab another beer, and when she sat down again, crossing her legs. He couldn't help but think that he wanted all of that again, especially after seeing Puck touching her like that.

"I had an idea!" She said, getting up "It's time to change the game! I have tequila in my bag, what do you think about playing 'I never…'?" She said shrugging.

"Hm, I'm not sure about that… I don't want to be too drunk" said Artie, being followed by Mike.

"And we're already drunk enough" said Mercedes, pointing at her and Sam.

"Look, I'm going to get the tequila, when I got back we decide who is going to play, ok?" She said, leaving the room. Finn was tented to follow her, he wanted to find her alone in her room and kiss and touch her, but he needed a good excuse.

"I'm going to see how Rachel is, ok? I'll be back soon…" he said, feeling a little guilty to use her name to go after another girl, but nobody seemed to notice.

He left his room and walked straight to Santana's room. The door was open, so he entered.

"Santana?" He asked.

"Over here, Frankenteen!" She was lowered next to the bed, looking for the tequila in her suitcase "What's the problem?"

"I don't think they'll play 'I never…', most of them is almost asleep." He invented, approaching to her. She sighed, got up, and putting both hands in her waist.

"That sucks. These guys don't know how to have fun…" She said, shrugging. Finn was already in front on her, staring at her lips. He saw them smile, so he smiled too. He leaned over her, putting one lock of her hair, behind her hear. Santana smiled, but pushed away his hand of her face. She kissed his lips quickly and whispered in his ear "We have to go back to the party."

She bit her own lips, staring at Finn, but then she turned around and started to walk. Finn followed her, a little behind, trying not to think too much about what was happening. But he couldn't help himself from thinking that he wanted Santana again.


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I have to say that I'm so flattered to get reviews in such a short space of time. Sincerely, I did not expect for that, I thought my fic would be abandoned to the flies. So, thanks a lot! Keep commenting, saying what you think about my fic and giving me suggestions, that I'll do the much as I can to please you :3**

**The next chapter is already finished and I'll post it soon ;)**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Jessica.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

In the next day, they all went to the beach. There was a few who were in hangover like Mercedes and Artie, but most to them were cheerful, so they were in the sea.

"Finn! There's a thing biting me!" yelled Rachel, jumping in his arms.

"Calm down, baby, it's just seaweed" he said, rolling his eyes and dropping her. Rachel looked at her a little upset, pouting. "Sorry… But you need to relax. You don't have to be so paranoid."

Santana stared at them. Finn wouldn't treat Rachel like that, so something was going on. She smirked, thinking that _she_ was what was going on.

"Santana, don't ever change" She heard a voice behind her, but she didn't need to turn around. It was Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, finally turning to stare her. A little smile projected in her friend's lips.

"San, you don't fool me. Your next target is the perfect couple there." She said, looking at Finn and Rachel "I won't ever understand what he sees in her."

"Neither I will, Q" Quinn stared at Santana putting a hand on her chin. Then, Santana looked at her and laughed. Next minute, she was throwing water in Quinn, who screamed.

"Santana, you'll pay for this!" She yelled throwing water back. Suddenly, Britanny joined them and there was water splashing everywhere. Finn was staring at them, when Brittany ran after Quinn, touching her and saying:

"Your turn!" Then Quinn ran after Puck, catching him, but he catched her back. Soon, everybody was playing. Those who could swim, swam, those who could dive, dived, and those who couldn't swim nor dive, tried to run. Rachel was the easier to catch, while Santana was the hardest, so, at one time, everybody was swimming after her.

"Busted!" Finn said, hugging her from behind, letting Santana immobilized. She gave a loud laugh, begging him to let her go "I won't let you go, ever!"

She yelled and squirmed in his arms, kicking the water, trying to ran away, but she was laughing, laughing like she was been tickled and Finn was laughing too and saying phrases like "You'll be my prisoner forever", that they didn't notice everybody watching. Quinn stared malicious at Rachel, waiting for her breakdown, but all she did was leave the sea.

Noticing the awkwardness, Puck threw water at them, yelling and encouraging the others to do the same. Soon, Santana was running after Puck to catch him, then Puck ran after Mike, who ran after Brittany, and they played for a long time, until Mercedes yells from the beach that was lunch time and she was hungry.

They all left the water, opting to have lunch in a nice burger restaurant at the beach. Finn sat down next to Rachel, and he was pretending to listen to her, when he felt a hand in his leg, and, almost immediately, he knew that was Santana's hand. He was a bit surprised, trying to control himself to not let Rachel notice. And he enjoyed a lot Santana's touch. Discretely, he put a hand in Santana's waist and pulled her, so they could be closer to each other.

The group was having fun, the food was great and, right now, they were gossip about Mr. Schuester sexual life and Puck was defending the theory that Mr. Schue was like him: a "sex shark".

"You know what? I think Mr. Schue is hot, he has an apartment only for him, no kids, no wife. If I was in his place, I definitely wouldn't be stuck to anybody" said Santana waving her hair.

"Neither would I, definitely" added Finn staring at Santana. Quickly, Rachel said anything to call his attention, but he couldn't really pay attention now. Santana was running her hands through his leg.

When they arrived the hotel, they were all sleepy. The food was heavy and they were tired, so most of them went to sleep. Finn was in his bed, enjoying the cold breeze from the air-conditioner, when he heard a voice in the corridor:

"Q! Open the door, I forgot my cellphone!" Then, he heard her knocking on the door "C'mon! Wake up!"

Quinn opened the door and said a few bad words to Santana, who laughed.

"I love you!" She said, still laughing "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go tease the guy from the lobby".

Finn heard the two girls laugh and got up. He quickly got dressed and opened the room's door slowly. He saw Santana in the end of the corridor, so he waited until she gets the elevator to go out. When he arrived downstairs, he saw Santana leaned over the lobby's stand, talking to the guy in the reception.

Finn watched her whispering in his ear, then he gave her his number. When she was turning the corridor to catch the elevator again, Finn grabbed her arm and pull her to the meeting room.

"Hey Finnocence…" She said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you have with it?" She asked, looking at her arm, where Finn was grabbing it.

Finn dropped her arm and stared at Santana, then he grabbed her face and kissed her. Finn put his hands in her waist, pulling her, and pressing their lips together furiously. Soon, they were walking toward the wall. He was so freaking tall that Santana needed to be on her tiny-toes and grab his shoulders to be balanced. Finn was moving his hands up and down by her sides and kissing her deeply.

He moved his hands to her butt, while her hands was pulling him by his jeans. Finn was squeezing her butt and kissing her desperately, he was hoping for that all day. She broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck, moving her hands through his tummy. Next, she lightly bit his lips, making him moan. Then, she raised his shirt a little, touching his skin. She felt him squirm by her touch.

But then, the door opened and the cleaning lady appeared, widen her eyes. She whispered a shy apologize but Santana interrupted her:

"No, it's ok. We shouldn't be here anyway" She said, turning around and passing by the little woman. Finn stood there, watching her leave. The cleaning lady coughed and Finn finally "woke up".

"Er… I'm sorry… I'll leave now…" He left the room and ran to the lift, but Santana was left already.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Let's play Spin the Bottle again?" asked Finn. They were all in the pool, late at night, drinking and having fun. He was staring Santana the whole night. How could she kiss him in the meeting room in that morning and leave, without saying a thing? And don't even answer his messages?

"I have the bottle!" said Puck.

"Where are going to spin it?" asked Santana rolling her eyes. Finn thought for a moment:

"In this beach float!" he answered, overthrowing Puck out of it. Puck complained about taking his beach float, he wouldn't be able to be all tanned, and they all laughed about the face Finn did to him.

"Who'll be the first to spin?" asked Brittany and Artie offered himself. The bottle stopped in front of Rachel. She leaned over his beach float and kissed his lips lightly. Then, there was Quinn and Puck. They started to kiss lightly, but Puck got a little too excited and started to deepen the kiss, when Quinn pushed him away. Then it was Finn and Mercedes. He gave a little and discrete sigh and kissed her quickly, beneath Santana and Rachel watchful eyes. The bottle kept spinning and spinning, but Santana and Finn never were catched together. He was starting to get bored, distractedly looking at an ant in the water, when he heard Santana's sweet voice.

"C'mon, Finnocence" She said, getting closer to him. He leaned over her, grabbing her hips, while she ran her hands in his chest. She deepen the kiss, biting his lower lip and smirking. He kissed her again, gripping their hips together, when he heard a movement in the water. She cut the kiss and when Finn opened his eyes, he saw Rachel leaving the pool area, stomping on the floor.

Finn looked at their friends. They were all with worried look in their eyes, except from Santana and Quinn, who were smirking. He jumped out of the pool and ran after Rachel, grabbing her arm.

"What's your problem?" He asked, pulling her for behind the bar, to be hidden from curios eyes.

"_Maybe_, I don't like to see you and Santana kissing, don't you think?" She said, trying to make him drop her arm.

"C'mon, Rachel. I saw you kissing Artie and Sam, without any problems! It's just a game!" He complained, dropping her arms.

"Gosh, Finn! You know it's different, everybody can see it's different!" She crossed her arms, looking down "Don't you think I don't see the way you look at her? Don't you think I don't know how much you desire her? I'm just tired of being humiliated, since everyone can see it too."

Finn sighed, looking at his girlfriend. He didn't even need to think about it, he knew it was true. How did he get to this point? Only a few weeks later, he was sure that Rachel was the girl for him and now he was cheating on her with Santana. It couldn't be worse. He sighed again, not sure about what to do. Finn wanted to hug Rachel and say that he loved her, but he wasn't sure if he would sound real.

He saw the tears arising in her eyes and, suddenly, she was turning around and running to enter in the hotel. Finn entered in the lobby slowly, and catched the lift in the same rhythm. He opened the door of his room, changed his clothes and laid on his bed.

Finn woke up with a knock on the door. It was weird, he didn't really remembered him falling asleep. He got up lazy and opened the door, not even seeing who was there. He figured it was one of the boys, so he laid down in his bed again, but then, he heard her voice.

"Are you finally single, Finnocence?" He turned around quickly, finding Santana sat on his bed.

"Uh... I'm not sure... But I think I am" He said, while Santana was kneeling on his bed, straddling over him.

"You know I don't really care, don't you?" She whispered in his hear. Finn closed his eyes, grabbing her waist.

He felt Santana breathing in his face, the perfume of her strawberry lip gloss, intoxicating his mind. Then, he felt her soft lips against his. Finn ran his hands on her curves, kissing her determinedly while she had her hands on his chest. She cut the kiss and started to kiss his neck.

Finn grabbed her butt, biting his own lips, feeling the pleasure of having Santana in his arms, kissing his neck. She started to ran her hands on his chest, biting his earlobe, and Finn started to breath heavily. He grabbed Santana face, making her kiss his lips, then leaned over her.

He put one hand over her head, to not let all his weight over her, and the other hand in her breast. She put her arms around his neck, kissing him furiously, and wrapping her legs around his waist. He ran his hand from her breast to her tummy, then in her thigh.

Santana started to push him, making him sit, and putting one knee in every side of him. She grabbed his face, kissing him so hard, that their lips where already starting to tingle. He put his hand on her butt, tapping it, making her laugh. She cut the kiss and looked at him maliciously and smirking. He stared her back, then she kissed him again, but starting to move her body up and down.

Finn moaned, pushing her on the bed again and leaning over her. He kissed her lips quickly, then her jaw, behind her earlobe, her neck, her collarbone, between her boobs, her tummy and stopped right on the hem of the skirt she was wearing. He looked up, seeing her biting her lips and smile.

"Come over here, Finn" She said harshly and pulling him over her, kissing his lips. He gasped when he felt her hands unbuttoning his shorts, she cut the kiss and laughed "Thank God, we both are already shirtless".

He laughed and while he kissed her neck, he pulled down her skirt. She pushed him away and kissed his neck and chest, then his lips again.

"Oh, Finn, fuck this shit" She said, cutting the kiss, pushing him away and sitting in front of him "Condom."

He widen her eyes to her, but got up quickly, grabbing one in his suitcase and giving it to Santana. She put it on the nightstand and took off the top part of her bikini, then she got up, taking off the bottom part.

"Are you gonna stand there watching me?" She asked, smirking as Finn quickly got up, taking off his shorts. She laid down on the bed, waiting for him, and when he finally laid down next to her, she ran her hand on his chest, to his tummy, going down and started to touch him. He closed his eyes, biting his lips, then she heard her quiet laughter. Finn grabbed her breasts with both hands, squeezing both of them. He moaned silently and next he heard her moans. Finn leaned over her, kissing her lips and running his hand on her tight, finally starting to touch her.

He saw her hand looking for the condom on the nightstand, then he grabbed the condom for her. She opened it, ripping it with her teeth and putting on his length. She moaned once more when he stopped to touch her and looked in her eyes, asking for permission.

"Just do it, Finn!" She said harshly and he did what she demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER FIVE**

Finn was laying on his bed, with Santana under his arm, her head on his shoulder and her fingers making a random trail on his chest. She sighed loudly and he stared at her with an interrogative look in his eyes.

"I have to go" She said, taking Finn's arms from her and leaning herself on her elbows "The boys may be back soon".

Finn looked at her, raising en eyebrow. Santana sat, grabbed the low part of her bikini on the nightstand and dressed it.

"I don't want you to go" He said, sitting down too. Santana stared at him and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Yes, you want me to go" She got up, grabbing the top part and wearing it. Santana kneeled down, looking for her skirt.

"Of course not!" Finn grabbed her shorts, wearing it, and sat "I want you to stay with me."

Santana got up, staring at him.

"What's your point?" She asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I want you to be with me" He said, getting up and wrapping his arms in her waist "I want you. All the time".

"Why do you want me?" She grabbed his shoulders and whispered in her ear. Finn didn't answer and kissed her, pulling himself against her. She kissed him back for a couple minutes, but then she cut the kiss and pushed him away "I have to go, Finnocence".

Finn looked at Santana frustrated. Why couldn't she stay with him? He wanted to be with her, he wanted to have her forever.

"Why do you have to go? Why don't you want to be with me?" He asked, grabbing her elbows.

"Finn, look, we are not _dating_ or something. We just kissed a couple times and had sex" She said, like all of that wasn't big deal.

"But I want to date you" He said, feeling his cheeks blush "I feel jealous of you, I don't want you to be with anyone else, I want you to be only mine".

Santana looked down and, for a couple moments, Finn thought that she were really thinking about his proposal.

"Finn, you don't even know if you and Rachel are not a couple anymore. Even if you're not, you both just broke up. Don't you think you're rushing things a little? Besides, I don't date" She pushed him away once more. Santana found her skirt near the door, so she went there to catch it "And you know you'll be back to Rachel in a couple days".

Finn walked toward her, staring at her brown hot eyes.

"I won't." He said, still staring at her.

"Yes, you will. You always get back to her" She said, opening the door and leaving.

Rachel didn't join them to have dinner. She was locked on her room and hers room mates refused to said anything about her. Finn was starting to feel worried and guilty. Thank God, that was their last day on California, he couldn't stand to be under that judgmental eyes of the Glee Clubbers for a long time. The girls, except Santana, Quinn and Brittany, weren't talking to him and this turned things a little awkward.

Santana kept the distance between them, like none of that was her fault. The girls were talking to her normally and Finn couldn't understand why. It was her fault too... Wasn't it? The guilt start to bother him, when he concluded that it wasn't her fault. Of course, Santana is provocative, she didn't care about anyone's relationship, she just want to have what she desires, long story short: She was just being herself.

But he wasn't that kind of guy. He cared about his girlfriend, about her feelings, so he shouldn't cede to the temptation. But he did cede the temptation. He agreed with the Seven Minutes in Heaven, he stalked Santana with his eyes, he went after her after that kiss on the closet, he went after her on the lobby. He made all of that happen, Santana just did what he was practically begging for.

Finn got up, mumbling something about not being hungry and ran toward Rachel's room. She had that undeniable sad look in her eyes, that kills him, and he begged for her forgiveness. Finn apologized about the way he was looking at Santana and the way he kissed her. He didn't say anything about he actually cheat on her, imagine how Rachel would feel if she discovers that Santana and him had sex.

Rachel apologized her boyfriend, kissing him lightly, but she said that she still wanted to be alone, just for a couple more hours. Finn respect that, she had the right to be upset and no one would judge her. So he kissed her goodbye and left her room.

"Like I said, you always get back to her" Santana said when he turned around. Finn scratched the back of his neck, not sure about what to say. Santana got closer to him, so close that he could almost feel the softness of her lips.

Finn stared at Santana. She had that bitchy sexy look in her eyes and that smirk on her lips that made him mad. Then, she grabbed his shoulders and kissed his neck, Finn moaned silent, gripping her hips.

"I'm sorry, Santana" He said, pushing her away. "I can't do that anymore. I love Rachel and I don't want to hurt her feelings. I don't want to see her sad again".

But Santana pulled him against the wall, kissing in furiously. He tried to not kiss her back, but she was so tempting, so appealing that he couldn't help himself. He kissed her back, he squeezed her breasts, he let her kiss his neck and touch in _down there_ and when he was squeezing her butt and kissing her neck, she suddenly cut the kiss and moved away from him.

He started at her, confused, and even more confused when she started to walk toward him again. She put a hand in his chest and whispered in his ear:

"You can love her and say that you don't want to hurt her feelings. You can even try to not cheat on her and be faithful. But you know that, whenever I call you, you'll be running after me in a few seconds, whenever I want you, I'll have you". Finn stared at her, trying to find in his brain something that could confront that argument, but it was worthless. He knew she was right.

Seeing the admission in his eyes, Santana laughed cynically. She kissed his lips once more, very quickly, and turned around, leaving Finn alone in the hallway, wondering when Santana would want him again.

**The End :)**

**First of all, I want to thank you. Honestly, I didn't think that I would get reviews, really. **

**Second, I hope you liked my fic, haha. For me, Santana is like this, I can't see her in any other way (Unless when she's showing her feeling for Brittany), even thinking that she had feelings for Puck. So I really hope that you see her as I see her and enjoyed her "bitchy" moments, lol.**

**And last but not least, my next fic will be about Sam and Quinn. I like Samcedes, but I think that Sam and Quinn could've give us a little more. And I see Quinn as a bitch too. An adorable bitch, but she is, hahaha.**

**Good bye, keep commenting! :)**


End file.
